Beautiful Mistakes
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Sam and Jake wake up to a surprise... Rating for safety. SamJake.
1. Awakening

**-Beautiful Mistakes-**

**_Sam and Jake wake up to a surprise... Characters not mine. Rating for safety. Inspired by DSA's 'And This Happened How?' and Franky Perez's song 'Beautiful Mistakes'._** **_Just a note: This does take place when they're older, Sam's 18 and I guess that would make Jake 21-ish?_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One:_

Sam yawned, the bright sunlight filtering in through the poorly drawn curtains of the room waking her up. She groaned, reaching her arm up to grab a pillow to bury her head under, but found she was pinned in place.

Her eyes snapped fully open, surveying the situation. Her back was a pressed against someone's chest and her left hand was covered by her bed-mates left hand, which lay enlaced over hers against her bare stomach, their legs were unmanageably tangled together and his breath was soft and even against the back of her neck.

She shifted away from him, but he unconsciously pulled her closer, snuggling against her.

"Get off of me!" she wailed, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over herself, causing Newtons law of equal and opposite reactions to kick and cause her to fall off the bed with a loud 'Oof!'

It was either the noise, or the sudden loss of blankets that caused the man to wake from his sleep, drowsily rubbing his eyes. "Gimme back the sheets…" his deep familiar voice groaned.

"Jake?" her voice squeaked from her spot on the floor, drawing his attention.

His eyes settled on her, a horror-stricken expression on his face. "Sam?"

"What's going on?" she questioned, taking several steps back toward the large bed, the sheet still wrapped around her frame as she discovered that she was quite sore.

Before he could answer the cell phone that was in her jeans pocket -where ever those had ended up- started blaring, causing both of their newly-discovered headaches to complain.

Upon locating the bothersome device she snapped it open, barking an irritated 'hello' into the receiver.

Jake watched as she held the phone several inches from her ear as he looked over the room. It was clearly a hotel room, but there weren't all that many hotels where they lived. His gaze settled on several slips of paper on the nightstand by his side of the bed. One was a pad of paper with a 'Belagio' logo on it, so... they were in Las Vegas... The second he had to read three times before he believed it. It was a Nevada State Marriage Certificate. Oh, no. What had they done…?

Sam put a hand to her head, running it through her tangled hair. "Ow!" She yelped, temporarily distracted from her raving father on the other end of the phone. Something had snagged in her hair. And, as she ripped several strands from her scalp in order to free her hand, she gasped in astonishment.

There lay on her slender finger was a delicate a white gold, 1-karat princess cut diamond ring, a thin wedding band welded behind it. Her first thought was how beautiful it was; her second thought hit her hard, knocking her breath out of her gut. What was going on…?

"SAMANTHA!" The deep voice on the other end of the line had grown impatient and she immediately brought herself back to reality.

"Dad, I'm fine…" she lied, trying her best to ignore her throbbing headache. "Dad, please stop yelling…" she begged. "I'm fine… Yeah, I'll be home soon. Yes, Jake's driving me…"

After a moment she hung up, turning back to Jake, who looked just as shocked as she did. "Let me see your left hand…" she said, grabbing it before he could agree or disagree.

Just as she thought, a matching white-gold band was on his ring finger.

"It's true," Jake confirmed her suspicions, handing her the piece of paper bearing both of their scratchy and barely recognizable signatures.

She hung her head, "How did this happen?"

Jake sighed. "I believe it had something to do with your eighteenth birthday, lots of alcohol and apparently something that was no match for these sheets." He gestured to the half-stripped bed.

"I'm going to be sick…" she groaned, her hand over her mouth as she ran toward the bathroom.

She kneeled in front of the porcelain toilet, her knees digging against the marble floor as she let the contents of her stomach empty into the water. She heard Jake come in after her, kneeling beside her as he held her hair out of her face, rubbing small circles on her back. She rested her heated forehead against the cool rim of the toilet, grateful when Jake flushed it away. She watched the water swirl around the pristine bowl before it sucked the contents of her stomach down the drain and out of her sight.

As Sam stayed put, still slightly nauseous, Jake stood, turning to the shower, his bare feet padding along the cool floor. He quickly adjusted the knobs; his hand drifting in the stream of water till it ran to the perfect temperature. He stood back, shaking his hand free of excess water as little droplets fell to the floor. "Jump in the shower, you'll feel better. When you get out, we'll talk." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

She nodded her head wordlessly, pushing her body up as he gently shut the door behind him. Sam stood hesitantly, letting the soft cotton sheet that she'd wrapped around herself fall free from her body. She walked to the mirror, the glass already starting to fog from the condensation of hot water. She stood straight, her back cracking in protest. Her body was glowing, faint out lines of bruising finger marks were visible around her hips. Her lips were full and swollen, her eyes, despite the fatigue and symptoms of her alcohol induced state, held a certain sparkle to them. She ran her hands on the outside of her neck, moving her head to the side as she spotted several dark purpling circles of bruised skin. She closed her eyes, wanting to cry. How had this happened?

* * *

**_Okay, chapter one is done. I'd make it longer but I have Japanese tonight and I'm not gonna be home tonight so I may change this later... I'll update agains soon! Let me know what you think! Review! _**


	2. Memories

**-Beautiful Mistakes-**

**_Sam and Jake wake up to a surprise... Characters not mine. Rating for safety. Inspired by DSA's 'And This Happened How?' and Frankie Perez's song 'Beautiful Mistakes'._** **_Just a note: This does take place when they're older, Sam's 18 and I guess that would make Jake 21-ish? Sorry this tok me so long to get posted, but I've been busy and I was having trouble writing this chapter, I don't know why. I'll update again soon, Winter Tears, Perception and another fic all have the next chapters in progress and I'll post them ASAP. Review! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Two:_

'How did this happen…?' The question repeated itself over and over again in her mind

When Jake had called, she'd been in her room, admiring the new outfits she'd bought when out with, Brynna, Gram, and her baby sister, Elise, earlier in the day. Grabbing her cell phone off of her desk, she flipped it open. "Hey, Jake," she smiled.

"_Happy Birthday, Brat,"_ he teased, he never called her that anymore, he'd learned the hard way that she could make good on her threats if he irritated her to a certain extent.

Sam laughed. "I thought you'd learned this lesson, Ely…"

His deep laugh echoed in her ears. "_Be nice or I won't take you out to dinner tonight!"_

"You know you love me," she retorted. "What time are you picking me up?" Ever since his senior year, it had become tradition that he take her out to dinner on her birthday.

"_I'll be there in about an hour and a half." _He told her. _"I've got to go; Brian wants to tell me something… See ya soon."_

"See ya," she replied, hanging up the phone. She looked to Cougar who was curled up on her bed. "I suppose I should get ready, huh?"

The cat let out a soft mew, as if wondering why he'd been disturbed for this question.

After a quick shower, she changed into the outfit that was laid out on her bed, a pair of flared, light blue jeans and a chocolate colored cami under a grey v-neck pull over. Her hair had developed a natural curl, so she pulled it into a high ponytail, clipping the loose pieces back before doing her make up.

Just as she finished, Blaze's resounding bark told her that Jake had arrived. Sam smiled, grabbing a pair of Converse shoes from her closet floor and heading downstairs.

"Hey, Jake," she smiled, watching Elise tackle him with a hug.

He lifted the little girl into his arms before turning to Sam. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, as he handed the four-year old back to Brynna.

"You look nice," Jake gave a rare compliment, walking her outside after promising Wyatt and Brynna that they'd probably be back late.

Sam blushed slightly, looking him over. He had old blue jeans on, a white tank-top under a red plaid unbuttoned button-up dress shirt, his almost-back-to-normal hair tied back and under a black Stetson. "As do you," she smiled. (Picture the guy in Shania Twain's 'I Ain't No Quitter' video)

Ignoring her comment, he climbed into the driver's seat. "So, what did you do today?"

"Went shopping with Brynna, Gram, and Elise and then to lunch with them and Dad. After that I went riding with Jen since I haven't gotten to see her much lately, with her getting ready to leave for that college in Maryland." Sam explained,

"Oh, Brian and his wife are having a baby," Jake sighed. "That's why I had to get off the phone earlier."

Sam 'awwed', like any female would in the situation. "When?"

"December," he replied.

She looked out the windshield, nodding, before looking over at him. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, his eyes returning to their focus on the road. "But, it's a long drive."

She sent a glare toward him. "You could have at least warned me to bring a CD or something if you're going to kidnap me," she pouted in mock-disappointment. In truth she was glad it was a long drive, she liked spending time with him.

**_

* * *

_**

"Sam, wake up," Jake's voice called to her.

"Huh?" she yawned, looking around. Apparently she'd fallen asleep leaning against him. She looked at the clock 7: 47. She'd been asleep for almost two hours, but it seemed like they were there. Wherever 'there' was…

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, get a move on," he teased her.

She punched him playfully in the arm before climbing out of the car. "Whoa…" she gasped, taking in the sight around them. They were on the borders of Las Vegas, on a large hill of sand that over looked the lights and sounds of the city that never sleeps.

When she turned back to Jake he had a blanket spread out by his truck, a cooler of food sitting next to it. "Happy Birthday, Sam," he smiled.

"You… you didn't have to do all this…" she said, still quite shocked.

"I know that. I wanted to," He pulled her down to sit next to him, "I'm not sure what all Jen and Darrel put in this thing, but since it took them all day to do, it should be okay." He laughed.

"So that's why I couldn't get a hold of Jen all morning…" Sam thought aloud as Jake dug through the contents of the cooler, frowning when his hand landed on a bottle of champagne and he saw a six-pack of beer under that.

"I really should kill him…" he mused to himself. "I see little to no food in here, but probably enough alcohol to stock a small bar…"

After that everything got kind of fuzzy, but she remembered:

Drinking.  
Flirting.  
More drinking.  
More flirting.  
Body shots?  
Oh no.

Sam shook her head under the hot spray of water, the water cascading down her body before it slowly washed down the drain. She reached for the shampoo only then realizing she had already washed her hair twice in her dazed memory of the prior night. She had finally hooked up with her best friend and she couldn't remember a single detail. Just her luck.

She turned the dial of the shower, the water spraying out a brief dash of extra hot water before it turned cool. The spray lost pressure, water dribbling out into a few drops of remaining water. She stepped out of the shower wrapping her body in a fluffy oversized towel. How they had ended up in a suite at the Belagio she wasn't sure, at this point she just wanted to be in her own bed, sleeping off a hang over she shouldn't have.

The bathroom door opened with a billow of rising steam, Sam emerging with a just a navy blue towel wrapped around her frame. Jake looked up from where he sat on the bed in his jeans, beside him sat the rest of their clothes, all of which he had managed to locate in the chaos of the room.

"Your dad called again, I told him I'd have you home in three hours. He's not overly thrilled with that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. She sensed he'd be doing that a lot in the near future.

Sam let out a soft shrug. "Why don't you go take your shower and I'll get us some coffee?" she suggested, running a hand through her hair.

He nodded, standing up. As he passed her, he dropped his lips against her cheek in a chaste kiss. "That sounds great." His lips lingered against her cheek, his warm breath making her shiver. She felt the curve of his smile against her skin before he pulled away.

She shook her head as the bathroom door shut, and not for the first time that evening she wondered what in the hell they were going to do.

**_

* * *

_**

Jake and Sam took one last look at the ransacked hotel room.

"You ready, Sam?" he asked. He saw her nod her head, her bloodshot eyes not meeting his.

In Jake's pockets he had found two key cards, a valet stub for his truck, which was parked in the hotel lot, and a hefty credit card receipt for the rock that kept glistening on Sam's finger. The diamond would catch a ray of light, bright prisms marking the walls around her every time she moved. He really didn't want to admit how much the thought of her wearing his ring appealed to him. It was almost as satisfying as the dark round mark on the side of her slender neck. She kept fidgeting with it, her fingers pressing against it almost as if to relive the pressure. Though he quickly dismissed those thoughts, mentally kicking himself.

She walked in front of him, his hand hovering on her lower back as they both exited the room with a sigh. The heavy door fought against the hydraulic spring holding it open until it finally closed with a soft click.

Both had felt slightly better after their showers and a cup of coffee which room service had brought up. Sam had handed him the steaming cup of hot liquid as soon as he walked from the bathroom, which he was very grateful for.

They were in checked out of the hotel and in Jake's truck not ten minutes later, with two hours and twenty minutes left to get back to River Bend, Sam once again asleep, this time against her husband's shoulder.


	3. Confrontations

**-Beautiful Mistakes-**

**_Sam and Jake wake up to a surprise... Characters not mine. Rating for safety. Inspired by DSA's 'And This Happened How?' and Frankie Perez's song 'Beautiful Mistakes'._** **_Just a note: This does take place when they're older, Sam's 18 and I guess that would make Jake 21-ish? Sorry this took me so long to get posted, but I've been busy and I was having trouble writing this chapter, I don't know why. I'll update again soon, Winter Tears, Perception and another fic all have the next chapters in progress and I'll post them ASAP. Review! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Three:_

"It's about time!" Wyatt boomed as Sam and Jake walked in through the front door. "I was just about ready to send out a search party for you."

Sam swallowed, the yelling not helping the remnants of her alcohol induced headache. "Dad, we were fine."

"You were out all night long! I have no idea where you were! Start talking!"

Sam hung her head, the ring on her finger glistening in the light yet again, she'd told Jake she'd give it back as soon as she could get it off, she'd been tugging on it all morning and had only succeeded in making her finger sore.

"Samantha, where were you all night?"

Jake decided it was time to intervene. He'd rather Wyatt be mad at him than at Sam. "I got us lost," he lied, casting a glance at Sam, telling her to play along. "Eventually we fell asleep in the car. When we woke up we figured out where we were."

The older man looked skeptical. "You? Lost?"

Sam got the hint and followed Jake's lead. "It's my fault, I misread the directions."

Seeing an opportunity, Wyatt decided on further questioning. "Do you mind telling me where?"

"Ugh… umm… Las Vegas?" Sam clamped her hands over her ears, preparing for the lecture that was sure to come.

Wyatt was silent for all of seven seconds, his glare settling on Jake. "You took her to Las Vegas?" he bellowed. Had the target of his rage been anyone other than Jake they would have been cowering in their shoes.

"We had a picnic in the desert outside of Vegas," Jake corrected, though it wasn't entirely true.

"And then what? You walked around in the desert all night…?"

Sam looked to Jake, and he nodded his agreement. "No… We…" she then mumbled something incoherently.

Her father turned to her. "What was that?"

"We got married." Jake stated, fully aware he'd be lucky to escape the house alive.

"YOU WHAT?" His voice could be heard in the garden where Gram, was weeding, the ground shaking from the vibrations of his roar.

"Dad, calm down... really my head is throbbing and you keep yelling." Sam said as calmly as she could. Her jaw was clenched in pain, all the blood in her body pounding in her head like a bass drum. Why was he getting so made about this? She was eighteen now. It was her life; she could go out and marry anyone she wanted.

Jake and Sam were standing in front of him, the door to the kitchen shut as Wyatt paced in front of it like a caged animal. Both Jake and Sam stood still, watching him go back and forth until they were crossed eyed. It was a long time before he spoke again.

"I think I need to sit down." He stated blankly, falling into one of the chairs, hands pushing through his disheveled hair. They were just kids. How could they be so stupid?

Sam looked at Jake before speaking, "Dad, it's really not that big of a deal. We are going to go down to city hall and get it annulled, the first chance we get. Do you know how many annulments take place in Nevada? I mean we were really drunk, we really don't even know how it happened."

Luckily her father seemed to look past the underage drinking statement for now.

Jake felt a stabbing pain hit him hard in the chest. He felt like he had just been struck with a fiery bolt of lightening. He didn't know why he was upset or surprised at her words; he knew that is what she was going to want to do. Why on earth would she stay married to him?

"Going out and getting married is huge deal Sam. What else happened between you two?" Wyatt was hesitant to ask, but he had to know. He felt pain in his stomach clutching at his internal organs, the thought of his baby girl with Jake, or any man, making him sick. He couldn't take his eyes off of the sparkling ring on her finger, the evidence before him.

He got his answer by the blush on her pale skin; by the way she was starting to fidget under his intense gaze. By the way they both stayed completely silent. They had had sex. He could see it now; it was as obvious as the difference between night and day. It was written all over Jake's face, he was a man thoroughly satisfied. He had a twinkle in his eye, his body looking more relaxed then he had seen in months. His face was loose, a small shit eating grin hidden just barely under his masked face. He was standing close to Sam, too close for his liking. Just the way he was looking at her should have tipped him off. Hell, when he had called they were in a hotel room. He had hoped, no prayed was more like it, that nothing had gone on between them.

"Jake, get out of my house. I need to talk to Sam in private." Wyatt ordered, not even looking at Jake, his smoky blue eyes fixed solely on his daughter.

Sam wrapped her arms around her waist, not really wanting to be alone with him. He was acting crazy, like a raging beast would pop out at any moment and eat the two of them alive.

"Sir, this concerns me as well. I'm not leaving her alone in here with you while you're acting like this. Sam's a big girl and she can make her own decision." Jake ranted angrily throwing his hands in the air, something extremely uncharacteristic of the young cowboy.

"Is that why you got her drunk and took advantage of her?" Wyatt stood, shouting, unable to keep the anger at bay anymore.

"I took advantage of her!" Jake shouted back, taking a step closer to Wyatt, "I care about her more than anyone, I would never purposely hurt her and you know it."

The two men were squaring off, both with a rage in their eyes Sam had never really seen before. She needed to intervene before someone said or did something that they were going to regret.

"Guys!" Sam shouted, placing her self in the middle between her father and Jake, walking backwards so that Jake's chest was flush with her back. When there was a safe distance between them all she spoke again. "I am perfectly capable of making my own choices, and why don't you let me be the one to decided who is or isn't taking advantage of whom. I assure you, Dad, what ever happened or didn't happen between me and Jake was consensual and none of your business."

She felt like a rag doll, two vicious dogs tearing her from one end to the next. Why didn't one of them just pee on her and get it over with?

Wyatt nodded solemnly, moving to sit in his chair, shoulders sagging. All three were silent, only the faint sounds of the horses outside were heard. Wyatt slowly lifted his head, his tone coming out even and devoid of emotion.

"Well Sam, am I to assume sense you are such a 'big girl capable of taking care of your self' that you took the necessary precautions while," he paused trying to find the right wording, "you consummated your marriage?"

If you had blinked in the time it took for all the blood and color to drain from both of their ashen faces, you would have missed it. Sam felt as if is she had been sucker punched in the gut, the nauseous feeling she was fighting so hard to get rid of coming hurling back. She ran towards the trashcan, barely making it in time as she threw up the empty contents of her stomach.

Wyatt didn't even flinch, sitting emotionlessly in his chair as he watched Jake sprint by her side. He rubbed her back soundlessly as she retched again, his mind a million miles away. In the two hours he had been awake, thoughts of birth control had never, not once, crossed his mind. He didn't notice any condom wrappers in the trash. If her throwing up in the trashcan had anything to say about it, she wasn't on the pill either. Why would she be? It's not like they'd planned for this to happen.

"You okay?" He asked softly, helping her to stand as he grabbed a white sheet of tissue from the counter.

Sam nodded her head wiping her mouth clean, unable to meet his gaze, "Yeah... guess I'm still a little hung over. I'm gonna go wash my face then get a cup of coffee." She didn't look at either of them as she walked off, trashcan hugged to her chest, in a daze all her own.

Jake shot Wyatt a dirty look that said, 'look at what you made her do? I hope your proud of yourself.'

"I don't want you hanging around here anymore. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. The last thing Sam needs right now is for you to confuse her." Wyatt said towards Jake's back as he walked out of the room after Sam.

Jake spun around, brown eyes meeting blue, "Why don't you let Sam decide what's best for her. Nothing has changed between me and her, I still love her, and I'm not going to start treating her any different."

Wyatt watched Jake follow Sam up stairs, despite his warning for him to stay away.


End file.
